


don't let them see it

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The season is off to a good start, and it only gets better when there's a familiar face in the crowd in New York.





	don't let them see it

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! This is the ninth installment of this series. I have a whole outline of things to write still. This is no longer a bus; this is now a train with multiple cars.

The start of the season feels like a triumph; they come out of the gate strong, and Alexander feels like they're laughing in the faces of everyone who thought them making the playoffs last year was a crazy fluke. It's kind of an awesome way to start out, and Alexander loves it, loves being on this team and building towards this thing they've got going on. They settle into their hotel in New York with seven out of ten possible points in their pockets, and Alexander is excited to see how long they can keep the momentum going.

Morning skate goes well; Alexander's nap is good, too, and he heads for the Garden ready to play as well as he can, hopefully contribute and get the win for the team. It's incredibly cliche and he knows it, but it doesn't mean it isn't true.

There are a surprising number of Avs signs in their end when Alexander skates out for his pregame warmup. It's always fun to see their fans travel, and there are usually at least a few for Nate and Gabe and Tyson, but Alexander snorts when he skates a little closer.

"Dude," Josty calls, laughing as he skates by Alexander. "Who's your fan club?"

"I have no idea," Alexander says, shaking his head and grinning. Someone made a sign that's just a giant photo of Alexander's face, and there are emoji hearts stuck into his hair. It's ridiculous, but Alexander tries to at least acknowledge it when people make signs for him, since they're a lot fewer and farther between than a lot of the other guys get.

"Kerfy," EJ says, skating up beside him. "Whoever's got your sign is definitely a dude, just as a heads up."

"Thanks," Alexander says. "Did you get a look, other than 'dude?'"

"Dark hair," EJ says, grinning. "Why, what's your type?"

Alexander's face goes red. "Not you," he says shortly, and EJ's laughing as Alexander skates away.

He does a few rounds of the ice before skating to a stop in front of the giant photo of his face. He lifts his stick, ready to tap on the glass, but the poster drops, and Colton's standing there beaming at him.

"What," Alexander says, heart rate jumping as he blinks. "Colton?"

"Oh my god," JT says, skating to a stop next to Alexander and elbowing him in the side. "Some secret admirer you've got there, man."

Colton grins and nods at JT, who knocks on the glass before skating away, and all Alexander can think is _you have no idea_.

He manages to knock on the glass too, and Colton smiles at him and knocks back. _Later_, he mouths, and Alexander nods and backs away, forcing himself to rejoin the team as they warm up.

He focuses on the game, not that it does him much good; he doesn't get on the scoreboard, but at least he doesn't take any penalties, and they manage to get a point out of it at the end. Everyone's still in pretty good spirits as they trudge into the locker room, and Alexander figures that's what eight points in six games will do for you.

He showers and changes quickly, and when he looks for JT to let him know that he won't be going to the bar with the guys, JT's already grinning at him. "Go," he says. "Obviously he drove down here to hang out with you. Just make sure you're back before curfew, because I'm not covering for you if you're out late."

Alexander rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna be out late."

"Good," JT says. "Because I'm serious about not covering for you."

"Thanks, asshole," Alexander says, grinning as JT elbows him.

"Tell him I loved the sign," JT calls as Alexander walks out of the locker room, and Alexander flips him off with a laugh.

He finally checks his phone once the door shuts behind him. Colton's sent an address and a room number, and Alexander's already calling an Uber as he heads for the exit.

_I'm on my way,_ he snaps as he gets into the Uber.

_Good,_ is the reply. _How long do we have until you have to head back?_

Alexander pulls up the map; Colton's hotel is only a few blocks from where the team is staying, which he's sure isn't a coincidence. _Late curfew tonight, so I don't have to be there until one,_ he replies. _I can make that walk in fifteen minutes, so 12:45._

_Playing it right up until the last minute, huh?_ Colton replies.

Alexander switches to photo and snaps one of himself raising both eyebrows. _You drove three and a half hours to see me, we might not get to see each other again until the All-Star Break, and you think I'm gonna waste a minute of time?_

The snap Colton sends back makes Alexander clutch hard at his phone. He's smirking at the camera, and Alexander can see his shoulders, bare and still faintly sun-kissed from the summer. _I'm not gonna complain,_ is the caption.

"Okay, here we are," the Uber driver says, and Alexander mumbles his thanks as he throws the door open and practically jumps out of the car. He shuts the door and forces himself not to run towards the hotel.

_Here,_ he sends as he walks into the lobby, heading straight for an open elevator.

_Door's open,_ Colton sends back. _I'm decent enough for you to come in without knocking._

Alexander swallows hard as the elevator rises. _That's a shame._

There's no reply before the elevator opens and Alexander walks out, scanning the room numbers as he goes. Colton's room isn't that far, and Alexander pushes the door open without breaking stride.

Colton grins at him and waves, on the bed in nothing but his boxers, and Alexander shuts and bolts the door behind him before he gets distracted. By the time he turns back around Colton's three steps from him, and they reach for each other at the same time, almost crashing into each other as they hug.

"You're here," Alexander says, closing his eyes as Colton tucks his nose into the crook of his neck. "I can't believe you drove all the way down."

"I was gonna go to Buffalo last week, but this is about half the drive time, and I figured we could wait a few days," Colton murmurs. "Fuck, I've missed you."

Alexander holds him tighter. "I've missed you, too," he says. "Although I do have to ask what the fuck that sign was all about."

Colton laughs and takes a step back. "Did you like it? I figured it was a way to get you to notice I was there, and it would give the guys something to chirp you about for a few days."

"Yeah, thanks," Alexander says, amused. "JT was very excited about all the hearts you stuck in my hair. I have the feeling I'm gonna be a meme."

"You have fun with that," Colton says, grinning. "It did the job, though. You noticed I was there."

"I probably would've picked your face out of the crowd anyway," Alexander says honestly.

Colton's grin softens. "Hey," he says, putting his hand on Alexander's hip and drawing him in again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alexander replies instantly. "And I still can't believe you drove all the way down here just to see me."

"Just," Colton scoffs. "As if the chance to see you is _just_ anything."

Alexander smiles and leans forward. "Kiss me?"

Colton leans in the rest of the way, pressing their mouths together slow and sweet. Both of his hands are on Alexander's hips, and Alexander loves this, the closeness and the heat and the way Colton looks when he pulls back.

"I don't think we have time for much," Alexander says. It's half explanation and half apology, but Colton just smiles at him.

"Not to be soft, but if you just want to hang out and watch TV or whatever, that's fine," he says. "I want my hands all over you, but that can be in a cuddle way if you don't want to do anything."

"I definitely want to do something," Alexander replies. "Let me set an alarm on my phone, though, so I don't miss curfew. JT was super clear about how much he's not gonna cover for me if I'm late."

Colton laughs and steps back. "Glad to know your roommate has your back."

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure he was bluffing," Alexander says with a shrug. "I have no desire to test that theory out, though."

"Fair," Colton says, and he's smiling when Alexander puts his phone down. "So what do you want to do?"

Alexander thinks about it as he pulls his suit jacket off. "What if," he says, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head, "what if we blow each other? And then cuddle after."

Colton groans. "Why does you suggesting things still get me so hot and bothered?"

Alexander grins. "Because I'm lucky?"

"As if you're the only one," Colton says. "Get naked faster."

Alexander rolls his eyes as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm working on it."

Colton pushes his boxers down, and he's already getting hard. He gets his hand around his cock and starts stroking, and he grins when Alexander raises an eyebrow at him. "You're hot," he says unapologetically.

"You're ridiculous," Alexander counters, but he grins when Colton shrugs and doesn't deny it.

"I'm into you, whatever," Colton says, sitting on the bed as Alexander undoes his belt. "Also, that pass you made in the second? I was super into that."

"If my hockey gets you hard," Alexander starts.

"Of course your hockey gets me hard," Colton says. "How's that even a question?"

"Colton," Alexander says as he steps out of his pants, and he can hear how strangled he sounds.

"I'm not gonna lie about it," Colton says. "You're almost naked. _Please_ finish stripping, because I want to get my mouth on you yesterday."

"Impatient," Alexander teases, kicking out of his boxers.

"You did hear me say I almost drove to Buffalo for you, right?" Colton asks. "It's seven hours each way, and the good part in the middle is _Buffalo_."

"I really want to say something cheesy about being okay with it no matter where we were, as long as we were both there," Alexander says as he walks to the bed.

"That was cheesy, you're right," Colton says, reaching out with his free hand and grabbing Alexander's hand. "Too bad I'm into it anyway."

"Good for me," Alexander says, shrugging when Colton laughs.

"Good for both of us," Colton corrects. "Get down here already."

Alexander puts a knee on the bed and a hand on Colton's shoulder, steadying himself as he straddles Colton's lap. He feels Colton grab onto his hips, and he smiles as he settles. "Hi."

"Hi," Colton replies, leaning up to kiss him again.

Alexander is so, so tempted to just kiss Colton until his alarm goes off; he loves it, loves how Colton sinks into it as much as he does, loves that they can both lose hours just kissing each other. He'll save it, though, because they've only got a few hours together tonight, and Alexander would rather spend the time other ways.

"We should lay down," Alexander says against Colton's lips. "I want to get my mouth on you."

Colton hums. "Yeah," he agrees, squeezing Alexander's hips. "Okay."

Alexander pushes himself up and stands by the bed as Colton lays down, then lays down the opposite way, lining their bodies up so they can suck each other off. He leans his head forward, darting his tongue out to lick at the head of Colton's cock, and he grins when it makes Colton's hips jolt forward a fraction of an inch.

"Come _here_," Colton nearly growls, and he reaches out and pushes a hand beneath Alexander and grabs his other hip, pulling him closer in a display of strength that Alexander isn't ashamed to admit he finds really hot. He opens his mouth to say something to that effect, but all that comes out is a groan when Colton licks at his cock.

"Yeah, yeah," Alexander says. He closes his eyes as Colton licks at him again, and then he inhales deeply and opens them, reaching out to wrap his fingers around the base of Colton's cock before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Fuck," Colton says, dragging it out, and he's so close that Alexander can feel Colton's breath against his thigh. He groans around Colton, and it makes Colton swear again, and then Alexander feels Colton's hand settle around him right before Colton licks at him again.

It's so, so good, the feeling of Colton's mouth sinking down on him as Alexander sucks at the tip of Colton's cock, and it's all he can do not to thrust forward when Colton groans. This is probably going to be quick, Alexander thinks faintly, both of them winding each other up, the feedback loop making Alexander's stomach tighten every time he bobs his head, every time Colton swallows around him.

Colton shifts and Alexander pulls back for a moment, watching as he plants a foot on the bed. It looks awkward and at least a little uncomfortable, but Colton lets Alexander's cock slip out of his mouth and pulls in a shaky breath. "Please," he says, "just-- the lube's in the bag and I don't want to stop, but…"

"I've got you," Alexander says. He leans forward again to take Colton's cock back into his mouth, and this time he pushes a finger into his mouth as well, dragging it against Colton's cock and getting it as wet as he can. He pulls his finger out as Colton licks at him again, and then he reaches back, rubbing at Colton's hole as he works his tongue against the underside of his cock.

Colton moans around him when Alexander pushes his finger in, and it makes Alexander shiver. He doesn't tease at all, just crooks his finger and draws it back out, and Colton starts making breathy little noises as Alexander hits his prostate. It winds Alexander up, the noises and the knowledge that he's giving his brother exactly what he wants, and when Colton starts moving his hips in tiny little thrusts, Alexander hums around him.

Colton whines and lets Alexander's cock fall out of his mouth, and Alexander's hips move without him meaning them to, his cock brushing against Colton's cheek. "Just," Colton says, almost gasping it out. "I'm so close, please, Alexander."

Alexander hums and starts thrusting his finger in faster, sucking him in rhythm when Colton starts moving his hips in time. It doesn't take much more before Colton yells, and his cock jerks in Alexander's mouth as he comes. Alexander swallows around him, working Colton through it until he starts to go soft before he pulls off.

"Whoa," Colton says weakly. "You'd think it was a lot longer than two months since I last saw you."

Alexander laughs, and he can feel it in his throat, the way Colton had pushed into his mouth. He pulls his finger out of Colton's ass, then pats his hip. "I'm not much better off over here, I promise."

Colton hums. "Do you want me to finger you, too?"

Alexander thinks about it, but he shakes his head. "Just your mouth," he says. "It's really not gonna take much."

"Well, you should go for it, then," Colton says. "Fuck my face."

Alexander makes a noise that he couldn't possibly describe. "You're sure?"

"You'll be careful even if I tell you not to worry about me," Colton says, amused. "I'm sure."

"Okay, yeah," Alexander says. He reaches down and threads his fingers into Colton's hair, and when Colton leans forward and wraps his lips around Alexander's cock, Alexander carefully moves his hips forward. Colton sucks around him, and Alexander groans, rocking in and out of Colton's mouth.

"Fuck," Alexander breathes out, closing his eyes. "God, Colton, you're-- this is so good, oh my god, you're so good at this--"

Colton hums around him, swallowing when Alexander thrusts in again, and Alexander gasps and tightens his grip on Colton's hair. "Again, please," he says, pulling out just enough to push back in, and Colton swallows, sweet and tight and hot around him. It makes Alexander cry out, tipping his head back, and his hips pump forward harder, quicker, a little deeper. Colton just keeps swallowing, and it doesn't take much more for Alexander to shudder and come, hips stuttering into Colton's mouth.

"Fuck," Alexander whispers, moving his head to rest against Colton's thigh. "Holy fuck."

Colton hums around him, and Alexander's hips jerk again. "Sorry, sorry," he says, petting at Colton's head as he pulls his head back and coughs.

"I probably should've expected that," Colton says, giving Alexander a wry smile.

"Maybe," Alexander says, laughing and stroking his fingers through Colton's hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Colton says, smiling at him. "I brought a spare toothbrush. We should go brush our teeth and then put something on TV to ignore while I cuddle you."

"Maybe _I'm_ gonna cuddle _you,_" Alexander says. It takes a supreme act of willpower to swing his legs over the side of the bed and stand, but it's worth it if for no other reason than the appreciative once-over Colton gives him.

"I mean, I'm not gonna complain if that's what you want," Colton says, standing from the bed. He reaches out and takes Alexander's hand, pulling him close and smiling down at him. "Hey."

"Hey," Alexander says, smiling back as he leans in to press their lips together. "Thanks for driving down to see me."

"Thanks for playing out here early in the season so I had the chance to," Colton says, hands resting on Alexander's waist. "I might've been tempted to book tickets to Denver if it was much longer than this."

Alexander laughs. "Don't skip class for me," he says sternly. "We did enough of that two years ago."

"And I still have a 3.7 GPA, so I'd say it was worth it," Colton says with a hum.

"And you're humble about it, too," Alexander says, grinning. "You promised me a toothbrush and some cuddling, and we should get to that."

"Yeah," Colton agrees. He lets go of Alexander's waist and nods to the bathroom. "C'mon."

They brush their teeth in companionable silence; it's like so many evenings when they were living together, side by side in the bathroom before heading to bed, and part of Alexander is glad he gets to have something like it and the rest of him wonders if it's something he'll ever get to have again.

Colton turns to kiss him when they finish, and this is familiar, too. It makes Alexander smile, putting his arms around Colton's waist and kissing him leisurely, like they have all the time in the world.

"We should lay down," Colton murmurs, pulling back. "Just for a little while."

"Yeah," Alexander says, just as softly. "I changed my mind. You should cuddle me."

Colton smiles. "Yeah, I figured."

Alexander takes his hand and leads him back out into the bedroom. He pulls the sheets down on the clean bed with his free hand, and then he convinces his other hand to let go of Colton's so they can climb into the bed. It doesn't take long for them to settle together; it's like a puzzle with only two pieces, Alexander thinks as he rests his head against Colton's chest. They always know how to click into place.

He sighs as Colton turns the television on; there are always sitcoms, and it's easy to ignore the laugh track in favor of listening to the way Colton's heart beats steadily in his chest, focusing on his even breathing, relaxing into the way his fingers card through Alexander's hair. He closes his eyes, letting himself fully enjoy the closeness.

"Hey," Alexander hears, and he blinks his eyes open. He tilts his face up to find Colton smiling softly at him. "Your alarm's gonna go off in about two minutes, so consider this your nicer wake-up call."

Alexander frowns. "I fell asleep?"

Colton's laugh is quiet. "You played a hockey game tonight," he says. "And then we had sex. I'm not shocked that you crashed."

"But I missed spending time with you," Alexander says, frowning and nuzzling his face against Colton's chest. "Damn."

Colton presses a kiss to his hair. "Come on," he says. "Let's both get dressed, and I'll walk you back to your hotel."

"Okay," Alexander says with a sigh. He stays where he is, though, waiting for his alarm, which rudely doesn't give him much time before it starts to blare.

"Okay," Colton echoes. "You can't miss curfew, remember?"

"But I can _want_ to miss curfew," Alexander grumbles, rolling away from Colton.

"You sure can," Colton agrees, following him out of the bed.

They're quiet as they get dressed; Alexander hates putting his suit back on, but at least Colton thought ahead and brought an extra pair of boxers so he doesn't have to put those on dirty. He doesn't bother making sure he looks his best, just throws his clothing on, and he makes a face when Colton laughs and reaches out to straighten his tie.

"Just a guess, but I'm betting you don't want your teammates to be able to tell you got laid," Colton says, amused, as he runs his fingers through Alexander's hair. "I'm trying to help."

"If anyone asks, I'm gonna tell them you bored me to sleep," Alexander says, rolling his eyes.

"Like they'll believe it," Colton says lightly. "I'm the fun one."

"You are, but not in ways my teammates need to know about," Alexander says, grinning when Colton laughs.

"Come on," Colton says, grabbing his wallet and phone from the table. "We need to head out so you're not late."

"Wait, just," Alexander says, catching Colton's hand and pulling him in. He brushes their lips together and smiles. "One for the road."

"How about," Colton says, hand rising up to tangle in Alexander's hair. He tilts Alexander's face to exactly where he wants it and leans in to kiss him much more thoroughly, and Alexander's a little breathless when he pulls back. "That's at least three for the road. It has to last you, right?"

Alexander shakes his head with a laugh as he leans in, resting his face against Colton's shoulder. "I love you," he whispers. "A lot."

"I love you too," Colton says, pushing his hands beneath Alexander's suit jacket and holding him close. They sway there for a moment, and Alexander's pretty sure that Colton doesn't want to let go any more than he does.

He forces himself to when his phone chimes again, letting him know that it's 12:45 and he needs to get moving if he doesn't want to be late. He pulls back, meeting Colton's regretful smile with one of his own. "Okay," he says. "Gotta go."

"Gotta go," Colton echoes with a nod. He takes a careful step back and laughs. "I'm kind of afraid I'm gonna grab your hand as we walk down the street or something."

Alexander smiles. "We'll be careful," he says. "Just think about, like, Gravy seeing, and then asking a billion questions."

Colton makes a face. "Yeah, that cured me of the desire."

"If that's all it takes..." Alexander starts.

Colton reaches out and grabs Alexander's hand. "As if."

Alexander smiles and squeezes it before dropping it. "Okay," he says. "Let's go."

Colton smiles back and leans in, kissing him briefly before stepping back and opening the door. "Yeah," he says. "Let's."

Alexander's hand itches with how much he wants to reach out and take Colton's; he doesn't dare, not in public, not in New York City. He doesn't really think he's a recognizable face, but if people are going to recognize him anywhere other than Denver or back home, it'll probably be here. It's not worth the risk.

They ride the elevator and walk through the lobby in silence, and it's not until they're crossing the street that Colton laughs. "So," he says. "Are we gonna just not talk the whole way there?"

Alexander laughs, too. "I was thinking about spending the All-Star break with you," he says. "It should be the start of the new term, so I won't be too distracting."

"You sure do think that, huh," Colton says, amused. "I was actually thinking about coming to you for Christmas. I know you don't have a break, but I do."

Alexander turns to look at him as they stop at a light. "I don't know how good it'll be, since I have two roommates, but I want you there if you want to be there."

"Well, I want to be there, and we can figure it out," Colton says, grinning at him. "I'll text you details when I get back to school, okay?"

"Okay," Alexander says, smiling. "Christmas. That'll be nice."

"It will," Colton says. "I'm already looking forward to it."

"Me too," Alexander says as they cross the street, his hotel coming into view. He sighs. "I'd invite you up, but…"

"But," Colton agrees.

They walk up to the hotel's entrance, and Colton reaches out, pulling him into a hug. "I love you," he says quietly. "And we'll figure things out for Christmas."

"Love you, too," Alexander whispers back, hugging him tightly before stepping back. "Text me when you get back, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Colton says, smile lighting his face, and Alexander laughs as he turns and walks into the hotel.

Christmas, he thinks. It's two months; he can make it two months. _They_ can make it two months, and then they'll be able to spend some quality time together, not just a few stolen hours in a hotel room.

He's still smiling as the elevator doors close, cutting off his view of Colton walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> They just love each other _so much_, okay?


End file.
